Pirates in love: She's the charmer and I'm the snake
by melody5671234
Summary: After docking at a port Eduardo finds himself protecting a girl from some men during her ver would he thought she would end up staying on the Sirius!Between her foreign accent, odd dancing & stubbornness Eduardo doesn't know how to handle her or what to feel besides annoyed. But slowly he is suddenly he becomes the snake & she the charmer & that is what pisses him off
1. Chapter 1

Eduardo pushed his way through the crowd with his men next to him. They had docked on a port to get some supplies before heading back out only to find a huge crowd circled around.  
" I suggest you put your gun down sweet heart. You can stand to win against us."  
Eduardo searched above the crowds and saw the excitement. A young woman stood with her gun aimed at three men with another young woman behind her.  
" You should have thought about that before you messed with her." She spoke. Did he pick up on a hidden accent?

" M-miss it's alright-"  
"No, they need to learn some damn respect. There is nothing worse than a man that can't respect a woman, *ca me fait chier."  
The crowd cocked their heads in question. What type of language was that?

" Unless you would like me to teach it personally?"

The man gave a loud obnoxious laugh. " I'd like to see you-"  
He didn't even have a chance to finish before her foot was in his face. He gave a grunt and fell to the floor in pain.  
" Anyone else?" She growled, looking at the two other men. They quickly shook their heads in fright. Even Eduardo had to admit he was thrown off from her sudden strength.

" Then leave."

They wasted no time in grabbing their leader and running. The crowd roared but she didn't seem to notice. The girl turned and looked back at the woman had been protecting. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed two gold pieces and slipped them into her hand.  
" Go buy something to eat."

Tears slipped from the woman's face as she thanked her greatly before disappearing. The crowd hovered for a moment longer before disappearing. For only a brief moment Eduardo caught with her eyes. She was stunning in her own way. Between her blonde hair and hazel eyes Eduardo didn't know where she originated from.

" Avoir." She spoke with a light wave before turning and merging into crowd.

* * *

Music began to play and the crowd hushed quickly. Captain Morgan had brought his men to a bar that claimed to have the best entertainment in town, now to see if the tales were true.

Two beautiful brunettes stepped onto stage in a foreign costume. They chests only covered with a golden bra decorated with coins, the stomach shown and a golden skirt with a coin belt. Thomas rose a brow in question. He had never seen this type of dancing before.

They began to move their hips and bodies in ways that almost resembled a snake before twirling their hips faster than any person could imagine.

" Good old belly dancing." Morgan smiled. Now it rang in his head!

Suddenly another girl stepped forward to the center. Her body was draped in a matching costume, only black with golden coins. She gave a click of chimes on her fingers and looked at her audience. The black veil resting on her nose made it hard to tell who she was, which is what added to her being so mysterious.

Eduardo watched her and instantly spotted the difference. The other women were wonderful, yes, but she was so much more mature. Her movements were cleaner, more graceful and enticing. She didn't just dance, she told a story.

She gave a small sway of her hips and the coins jingled. Suddenly he noticed that his eyes were following along. He looked up and met her eyes, instantly feeling under a spell. In his mind the stories of how a charmer would control a snake with his music clicked and suddenly he was the snake. She turned and gave another slow sway of her hips before reaching for her golden locks and holding them up in her hands. He took a moment to look at her back and was shocked to find muscle hiding under all that hair. The girls stepped off the stage and made their ways to the tables, stopping and dancing. Men begin to drool, women began to watch with jealousy and awe. Eduardo watched her move but stop for a second. A movement seemed a bit too jerky for her to do. He looked more closer and caught a man trying to reach out and paw at her. But she kept her smile and tried to move away. But he wouldn't let her. Even under the veil Eduardo could see her anger grow.

The man's hand began to slither up her side when she turned with a pop of her hip, her elbow colliding with his face discreetly. Eduardo had to hold back a laugh as she moved on.

" You little bitch!"  
Of course they couldn't get a night without any fighting. The girl turned and saw the blood dropping from his nose.  
" You'll pay!"  
He reached for her shoulder when she grabbed and turned, her skirts flaring gracefully. The man cried out in pain as she pushed his hand against his back. Even her fighting still seemed so graceful. Eduardo saw her reach and whisper something in his ear before moving away all together. Suddenly she turned and looked straight at him. She made her way up to him, taking slow, graceful steps. Almost as if she were getting ready to pounce. His breath hitched in his throat as she untied one of the sashes that reached around her waist and gently laid it around his neck.  
All the men cheered for him while she gave a light tug to get him to stand. And he did. Eduardo didn't know what was happening but all he knew was that he felt like he had to follow her like a lost puppy. She pulled him close and he suddenly felt her breath on his lips. The smell of lavender salt radiated off of her and swept its way to his nose. As she continued to dance he didn't even notice her reaching for his gun. The music stopped, what ever world he was in was gone and she stood with a gun facing at the man who had tried to attack her. Damn, just as he was enjoying himself.

" You're always one step ahead of the game aren't you, you little pest!"  
Eduardo could hear her smirk under her veil. Then it hit him, this was the girl from earlier. His hand wrapped around her waist and he felt her jump from the coldness of his fingertips. She only took a moment to stare a glance at him. She would have to deal with him later.

" Honestly, leave the kid alone." He sighed as he reached for the other gun in its pouch and aimed it at him. " It's getting annoying."

" She stole our treasure!"

He looked down at her and saw the smile in her eyes grow bigger. Not what he was expecting.  
" Sorry, that's how it goes when it comes to being a pirate." Morgan smirked. " Go ahead and get her out of here, we'll take care of them."

The girl didn't have a chance to disagree. In an instant Eduardo had his gun put away, swept her off her feet and ran out the door.

" *C'est des conneries! Put me down!" She cried. " I can fight for myself."  
Eduardo kept running while she pounded on his chest. He wouldn't have expected her to be so stubborn either.

He turned down the ally way and skidded to a stop.  
" Damn it." He cursed under his breath. In front of him more men stood, slowly closing in on him. He went to turn and was blocked by more men. They were surrounded.  
" So about that you fighting for yourself-" He whispered to her. " You willing to help?"

" About time." She smirked. " Play along. Surrender."

Eduardo furred his brows in confusion before giving a sigh. Whatever got them out of this mess.  
" Alright! Enough, I'll give her to you." He spoke loud enough for them all to hear.

" She's unconscious."  
" Put her on the floor and step away."  
Eduardo slowly knelt to the floor and laid her down. Her eyes were shut and her body motionless, almost a little too convincing for his taste. He held his hands up and backed away. All the men began to close in on her and left him in the dust. Now was his chance.  
While they were distracted he reached for the closest guy and slammed his head into the wall, enough to knock him out cold. He had one last time to knock another out before they noticed and now the girl was up and fighting.

He took notice of how she often used her kicks for her attack, allowing her to get in close or hit far. Either way it worked. Once all the men laid on the ground Eduardo turned toward her and saw her poised and ready to fight.  
" Look, I don't want to hurt you." He said as he held his hand up. " We need to move before more come."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned and ran the complete opposite way with Eduardo chasing after her.  
" Damn it she's fast!" He growled. He turned and found himself at the docks but the girl was no where to be found. He couldn't just leave her out here alone. He searched everywhere but spotted no one. Then his ears twitched at the sound of a jingle. He instantly turned and followed it and found her pinned up against the walls in one of the shops.  
" Eduardo!"  
He turned and saw Russell getting ready to pounce on the man that pinned her to the wall. He was hidden in the shadows and was unseen and it was likely the man didn't notice him either. Eduardo gave a nod and both men jumped out and tackled. In the midst of the fight Eduardo heard a thump but didn't look back. With a final blow the man was down. He caught his breath and stood, turning to Russell.  
" God damn low lives- what happened!"

Russell knelt next to the woman and looked up at him with a worried and frustrated look.

" She fought against me and I think I hit her with my elbow."

" Damn it Russell." Eduardo mumbled as he knelt next to her. " Pick her up and lets take her to Christopher. He can take care of her till she wakes up."

Russell nodded and picked her up awkwardly before heading for the door. Eduardo paused and looked around. She couldn't stay in that costume forever, the poor thing would freeze to death. So he reached for a nearby dress, left the money on the counter, and left.

* * *

Dictionary-

* that pisses me off

* This is bullshit!


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up Nyla stood and found herself in a room by herself. The last thing she knew was that she had been pinned against a wall then she was knocked out cold. No, they couldn't have gotten her. She stood and stumbled, holding her throbbing head. She had to look for something, anything, to use as a weapon. With her first step she took her bells jingled. The first thing she needed to do was get into something more quiet.

Nyla looked around and spotted a dress off in the corner of a desk. She picked it up and looked at it in wonder of what it was doing there. She didn't have time to think of that, she needed to move.

Stripping off her clothes she stepped into the dress but found no weapon. Fine, she would use her hands and feet. After lacing up her corset she opened the door and flinched at the sound of a canon.  
" Damn it! It's the Rika!"  
She had never heard of the Rika, but she knew how pirates worked. Instantly she dashed up to the deck and nearly cried out as a canon flew past her head. She turned and saw more and more men climb aboard, including one larger woman. She was going to use this time to escape but that would have to wait.

Nyla turned to the first man and kicked off the ship and into the water before he even had a chance to board. She turned and saw all the men from that helped her fighting with ease. That's right, they were the Sirius. She remembered her dance mates saying they would give anything for even just one of them to watch them perform. She turned at the sound of a scream and raised her foot again. She kicked the sword out of the bigger woman's hands then continued with a kick to the stomach. Once she doubled over Nyla hit the back of her head with her elbow. Enough to knock her out, not to kill. The next time she looked up all the men were retreating and going back to their ship. This was not exactly the welcoming she was looking for.

" Ah, she's awake. Glade to see she is uh . . . well and kicking." A darker skinned man joked with a light smile. " I'm Christopher, the ship's doc." He continued as he took her hand and brought it to her lips. Instantly Nyla's cheeks went up in flames.  
" This is the Sirius crew. There's Thomas, Nathan, Russell, Eduardo and our captain, Morgan. You are?"

" Nyla." She mumbled. " I'm Nyla."

" Sorry you had to wake up to all that commotion." Thomas spoke with a nervous laugh. Gosh she was pretty.

" What am I doing here?" She asked as she gently pulled her hand out of Christopher's.

" I do believed we saved you." Morgan spoke as he stepped forward. Her eyes hardened and she took a step back.  
" I didn't need help." She snapped.

" There was how many men? And just one of you?" He continued as he stepped forward.  
" I'm stronger than I look." She growled. Morgan snatched her chin in and instant, hearing her gasp.  
" Is that so?" He continued calmly, looking directly into her eyes. Eduardo leaned against the mass pole with his arms crossed. What a mad woman she was for talking to a captain like that.  
" Take it into mind that you are on a ship in the middle of the sea."  
" I can handle myself on a ship full of men."

They all nearly cringed. That was the last thing she should have said.

" I guess we will have to put that to the test. You will now work on this ship until I say so. Lets see if you have a bite behind that bark."

Nyla felt her blood boil from anger. She couldn't even stop herself before she smacked his hand away and turn to kick. Morgan quickly recovered and dodged before grabbing her foot just as it skimmed by. She gave a yank and broke her foot free before aiming to kick again with the same foot. He dodged once again and threw a punch. She slithered past and made her next move.  
The men found themselves intrigued as they watched her. She was fast and kept up with their captain despite his advantage in his weight and strength. For a moment they all thought she would win. That was until her dress snagged on the deck and made her falter. It was long, but just long enough for Morgan to make his move. With one swift stride he reached and threw her to the floor, careful not to let her land too harshly. Nyla snapped her head up and glared at him. She almost had him, she almost had him.

" Eduardo, she will be staying with you."

" Why do I have to deal with a kid?" He spat.  
" Cause you were the one she was dancing with. That's that."

Eduardo took a deep breath to calm himself. He peered over and spotted Nathan helping her to her feet. She gave him a somewhat forced smile seeing how she was still irritated about her whole situation yet grateful for his kindness. She dusted herself off and he managed to get a good look at her while Nathan said something. She was fragile and dainty, as if she was made of glass. He imagined the muscles he saw sculpted delicately on her back and found hard to place on the woman that was in front of him. Not to mention her kicks seemed strong. She must have gotten it all from dancing. Then that was another thing that pestered him. How could she be so mature yet so innocent all at the same time? It just drove him insane!

" Ah! *Merde!" She cried out as a hand grabbed at her ankle. She nearly jumped into Nathan's arms. Actually she just grabbed onto him instead.  
Down below her the bigger woman moaned and sat up with a rub of her head.  
" You're from the Rika!" Russell snapped.  
" You mean I'm on the Sirius?" She gasped.  
" Ah damn it, we'll have to keep her too until we to a port or something." Christian sighed gently with a rub of his neck.

" The name's Fuzzy." She spoke with pride as she stood.  
" Alright Fuzzy, I'll take you to Cap. so we know what to do." He smiled as he led her away. Once they were gone Nathan looked down at her and gave an award cough. Eduardo saw the blush rise to her cheeks and she quickly stepped away in embarrassment.

" Say uh, Nyla." Thomas started once he remembered her name." Just what is that language are you speaking?"

She turned and spoke easily," *C'est Francias."  
" Huh?"  
" It's french ya moron." Russell explained.  
" *Oui, je parle Francais." She nodded in support. Suddenly her accent became thicker when she spoke in her native tongue.  
" Stop pestering her, I need her help in the kitchen for tonight's party."

Eduardo rose his brow. Nathan never let anyone in the kitchen. He watched him snatch her wrist and disappear into his kitchen with her trailing along behind him, confused and shy. He shook his head and pushed it aside. Now wasn't the time to focus on her, he just needed to worry about the party.

* * *

Dictionary:

*shit!  
*It's french

* yes, I speak french


	3. Chapter 3

" Can you handle a knife?" Nathan asked as he laid out some potatoes in front of her. Nyla looked up at him and said nothing. It was stupid of him to ask, if she could fight that well then of course she could handle a knife. So he reached over and handed her one.  
" Ah *merci." She smiled as she took the knife and began to cut.

" So how did you end up all the way over here?" He asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

" My mother was french and my dad was a tradesmen. So we traveled around a lot."  
" And the dancing?"

She gave a light laugh. " I suppose it's not normal for someone from france to belly dance. When we traveled to some port my mom saw some foreigns do belly dancing and fell in love. So when she had me she taught me what she knew and it just kinda stayed with me. It's all I really have left of her."

Nathan couldn't really find anything else to say after her last comment so instead he stayed quiet. Nyla continued one cutting the potatoes then suddenly she was done and moving onto something else. She moved to step to ask Nathan what he wanted her to do next when the ship smashed against a wave and sent her tumbling. With a loud thud she stumbled and landed against the wall.

" Whoa you ok?"

" Yea, it only hurt a little." She hissed through her teeth. Nathan grabbed her hand and gently rose her to her feet when the door opened. Eduardo stood there dumbfounded at what he saw.

" Eduardo it's not what-"  
" Captain specially requested for you to dance tonight at the party. Oh and try to keep your distance, I don't want any love problems on the ship."

And with that he closed the door.

* * *

Nyla stood with and gave a shake of her hips, the coins jingling wildly. Her left leg was out and propped with some of her skin peeking through the slit of her skirt. She turned so her back was facing them and reached for her hair. Slowly she began to lower herself into a narrow squat and slithered down. In a sense the men expected her to come back up, but no. She held her position and began to rotate her hips rapidly. Imagine the leg strength she must have to do do that.

" I wanna do that!"  
Nyla turned and saw Fuzzy stand and try to copy her movements when suddenly a laugh broke out.  
" Look at her try to dance." Russell chuckled. Nyla growled and walked over to him, smacking the side of his head.

" Hey!"  
" I don't suppose you can do any better than Fuzzy?" She dared.

" Are you kidding me!"  
" If she is so bad then surely you can to better." She continued as she pulled up out of his seat and up to the front of the deck. Nyla began to step through her moves and watched him look at her like she was an idiot.  
" Go on." She snapped. Russell groaned and tried to attempt what she was doing. Even Eduardo let a smile sneak on his lips.  
" Haha it's to funny!" Fuzzy cried out.  
" Shut your mouth fatty!"  
" Don't talk to her like that!" Nyla demanded as she smacked his head again. Thomas's laugh radiated from the table as he his shoulder shook and he held his stomach.  
" This is the best entertainment yet!"

Nyla groaned from embarrassment and avoided her gaze from all the men. What ever, she needed to keep dancing. Just before she started she glanced over at Eduardo and there eyes locked. Instantly he was under her spell again.

Eduardo couldn't exactly explain what he felt like or why he did. It just seemed to happen at times he least expected it. But in a sense it seemed that there was almost a fog that came dwindling in around him. If she swayed to the left he felt as if he too leaned to the left. If she moved to the right, then he too leaned to the right. Honestly just like a snake and its charmer only he expected the positions to switch.

" I want to dance like that." Fuzzy whined as she watched Nyla give a hair flip with a body roll.

" You're just funny to watch, fatty."

" I'm not fat! I'm glamorous!" She snapped back. Nyla gave a roll of her eyes but continued on. Even through all the bickering she was smiling underneath her veil. They were sailors, and they were rough, but there was still a fun lovable side that was hidden to them all. She knew it.

* * *

Nyla woke up early that morning from the boise of Eduardo moving around. So she decided to follow him up on the deck. While he checked the map and checked their course for on coming storms she sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the ship.

" Hey you're gonna fall-"  
" * C'est la!" She cried. Eduardo watched her fling her legs back over the rum and ran up to the front of the ship. Keeping her balance, she ran up to the pole that extended over the water and held on to a piece of rope.

" There it is Eduardo, I see the port." She called back at him. He peered past her and sure enough there it was, coming through the fog. She beamed back at him with a huge smile on her face and for a moment she didn't seem annoying. Her smile danced its way all the way across the ship and too him. He turned his face and groaned. He changed his mind. The fact that she could make him want to smile made her even more annoying than before.


	4. Chapter 4

" Oh I'm so excited!" Fuzzy cried as she ran onto the dock.

" Just what are we doing here Cap?" Thomas asked as he stepped up next to Nyla.

" I'm here to get a treasure map. Ya got the day off, so do what ever you want." Morgan said as he turned and began to disappear into the crowd. Eduardo noticed the look of pure awe on Nyla's face. It was as if she was in an entirely different universe.

" You've never been outside of your home huh?" He asked in shock. Nyla shook her head and stepped forward.  
" The last time I was out of my town was before my parents passed. But I was always stuck on the ship because some of the places they went to was too dangerous." She gasped. Eduardo paused at her words. To think she went had been to god knows how many places and didn't get to see them. The thought of that would drive him insane if he was in her position.  
" Nyla can I show you around?" Thomas asked happily.

" I actually wanted to show her around." Nathan growled as he stepped forward.  
" Hey don't forget about us!" Russell snapped as he and Christopher stepped forward. Eduardo frowned as he watched her look up at them with confusion. They were fighting over her and it was so obvious. Yet somehow she was blind enough to not see it.

" Leave the poor girl alone!" Fuzzy snapped as she stepped in and yanked Nyla by the wrist. " I'm showing her around and that's final! We need some girl time after being stuck on a ship full of men."  
Eduardo was agitated at the fact he didn't have a chance to step in and say something but it was better than one of the men showing her around. That he didn't want. Wait, why didn't he want that?

" Lets go Nyla. I say we do some shopping."

Nyla looked at Fuzzy for a moment and then smiled.  
" That sounds wonderful. *Allons-y."

* * *

Eduardo watched the men follow her around like lost puppies. They all tried so hard to blend in since they knew that Fuzzy would murder them all if she caught them intruding in on their 'girl time'.

The two continued through the stores, stopping to look at some swords or dress that caught their eye. Eduardo hadn't meant to run into them, he could care less on what they were doing. He remembered that he favorite candy was sold here at this specific port and it was down this aisle. But it appeared that he was following them like the rest of the men so he hid in a nearby clothing store. He didn't feel like dealing with Fuzzy at the moment.

Burring himself amongst the skirts he watched Nyla turn towards the merchant that sold the candy he had been wanting. Nyla smiled and dug into her coin purse, purchasing an entire bag. He never knew that she would like sweets so much.

" Nyla, look." Fuzzy frowned as she motioned towards a young girl. Nyla felt her blood boil as she spotted a girl about her age being pestered by some sailors.  
" *S'il vous plait, I'm just trying to make money." She whimpered.  
" Then learn to sing you tramp!" They laughed before walking off. Eduardo watched the men walk the opposite way and he held his breath. He expected Nyla to nail into them but instead she stood there.

" Anyone who thinks that they have the skill to beat Elizabeth the Great in singing not only win this beautiful necklace but this beautiful gown as well!"

Nyla turned and saw a man begin to shout above the crowd. No one seemed to dare to challenge this Elizabeth, no one except her. Nyla walked and took the girl's hands before walking up to the stage.  
" Please don't-"  
" *Chante avec moi." Nyla demanded. The girl looked at her with tears building in her eyes. The sound of her own language comforted her and that's what made her agree. Nyla nodded in encouragement and tugged her up to the stage.  
" We challenge her." Nyla spoke proudly. The man gave her a shocked look but shrugged.  
" Sing what ever you two shall like."

Nyla nodded and held the girl's hands in hers. Eduardo began to creep forward. She wouldn't sing would she?

" *Partie loin derriere, sans trop de raisons.

Tu m'as laissee hier, la fin de la saison

Je n'veux plus savoir." She started slowly. Eduardo had no idea what she was saying but did feel the passion behind her voice. She finished her part and looked at the young girl desperately. She needed her to sing, she needed her to keep believing. The entire crowd waited and held their breath.

" *On s'est eloigne

Tu n'vas plus m'avoir et tout est termine." The girl wiped her tears away and looked up at Nyla while she sang. Nyla couldn't help but smile as she continued on with her in harmony.

" *J'espere que tu vas souffrir

Et que tu vas mal dormir

Pendant ce temps j'vais ecrire

Pour demain l'avenir.

Pour demain L'avenir."

The two of them harmonized so well it was insane. While the young girl would sing, Nyla's soft voice would come in after it and echo. Then when they would both sing, my god it was as if the angels were coming down from above. It was clear who had won. It was clear to them all. The best part was, the more they sang the more confident they became. Nyla's hands finally slipped away and both girls began to move the lyrics all the way to the end of the song. But what Nyla did next is what shocked him the most. There on the stage she placed the necklace on the young girl's neck and gave her a smile before handing her the gown. That was what melted his heart.

* * *

" Did Cap manage to get the map?" Nyla asked as Eduardo removed his shirt. She sat and continued talking to him while digging through her bag of candy to find the perfect piece.

" Yea, I have to set for the route to the island tomorrow morning."

" Is that so?" She asked, too deep in concentration. Eduardo looked at her sit on the bed wearing one of his shirts as a night gown with the candles being the only source of light. He had been so caught up in watching her sing that he had forgotten all about his candy.

" So you said that you never really had a chance to get off of the ship? Was your dad a pirate?"  
She shook her head, still looking for the right piece. " He was a merchant. My mom went with him every where and learnt belly dancing which she taught me once I was old enough." She explained before looking up at him. " I lost them in a storm. I was lucky I even survived. Say, close your eyes."  
Eduardo furred his brows. "Just why should I do that?"

" I said do it." She growled. Eduardo let a huff and closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was anger her. Suddenly something soft brushed against his lips. The feeling almost made him jump. He let his tongue poke through his lips and tasted a burt of sweetness. He opened his mouth a little wider and felt the candy fall in his mouth before he opened his eyes again. Nyla stood looking up at him with her finger lingering on his lips.

" You kept starring at it." She stated bluntly," It was the perfect piece."

Eduardo could help but smirk and kiss her finger. Nyla's cheeks flooded with embarrassment as she pulled her finger away. Suddenly she wasn't so daring any more.  
" That's what you get for keeping it there so long."

" *Con." She grumbled.  
" And just what does that mean?" He asked as he stepped forward with his smirk getting wider.

" It means ass." She answered as she looked back at him. Suddenly his face was much closer. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, she could taste the sweetness of the candy that had rested on his lips moments before.

" It's about damn time I'm the Charmer." He stated silently. Nyla looked up at him daringly, trying to get past how close he was.  
" The Charmer always lets the snake believe he's the one in charge." She answered back. Eduardo rose a brow and crossed his arms.  
" So that means you were charming me on purpose?" He asked.  
" So that means that it was working?" She dared back. That shut him up. All his control just moment before was gone. Nyla gave him a flirtatious look before turning and setting the candy on the pile of her neatly folded clothes.

" Nice try. But the Charmer always wins." She spoke over her shoulder. Her voice was low and soft, which lured him in even more. And she knew it. Her eyes met and all her embarrassment was gone.

" Good night, Eduardo." She cooed teasingly. The candles were blown out and he was left to stand the dumbly in the dark. He was use to getting what he was wanting, to being in charge. That's how it always was. If Nyla thought she was going to be in charge for much longer then she had another thing coming.

* * *

Dictionary:

* lets go

*please

* Sing with me

* Left for a night

Just to speak with him

At the end of the hallway

You wanted to go

The hypocrisy of night

* The glasses are broken

My hopes flew away and our hearts smashed.

* I hope that you suffer

And that you won't sleep well

During this time I'm going to write

For tomorrow's future

For tomorrow's futre

*Ass

The song mentioned above is Avenir by Louane. It's truly an amazing song and I recommend you checking it out! :D


	5. Chapter 5

" Just what's on this island that you want so badly captain?" Eduardo asked as he peered down at the the map on the desk beneath him. Nyla sat quietly peering out the window, watching the ocean as they sailed on. She had followed Eduardo down to the navigation mindlessly earlier that morning. He almost made her go do something else until she swore she would stay quiet and out of his way. So that's what she did. She sat at the rim of the window and hadn't spoken a word to him.

" We are going after a Mermaid's Tear." Morgan smiled slyly. She turned and looked at them both.

" A Mermaid's Tear?" She wasn't able stop the question from leaving her mouth. Well she had stayed quiet up to this moment. Why in the world would they need a tear from a mermaid?

" It's not a literal tear, its a gem." Morgan explained. Nyla's cheeks flared up from embarrassment as she heard a chuckle from Eduardo. He felt her glare at him and mumble something in french under her breath, most likely something colorful and not particularly kind.

" Misunderstandings aside," Eduardo started as he stole another glance at her, " Aren't mermaids dangerous?"

" Aye, that's why we need to stay on our feet when we go."  
" I want to go." Nyla cutted in as she stood up. Eduardo's smile disappeared from his face in an instant.

" No. I'm not taking the chance of you getting hurt."  
" If anything I'll be the one who will be the safest. Mermaids go after male sailors, you all will be at risk. Their singing won't affect me at all. If anything you need me." She pushed forward. Eduardo frowned and hardened his glare. She was suppose to keep her mouth shut.

" She's right. If anything we all need to thank her for coming with us. She'll end up being our protecter for the time." Morgan started. " I suggest you give her your thanks Eduardo."

Morgan left at his last words, leaving the two alone. Eduardo's jaw tightened and his hands tightened into fists.  
" You aren't going. That's final." He turned and began to walk for the door.

" Bullshit I'm not." She snapped back. He stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. She stood there, daring and bold.

" I'm not going to put you in that much danger willingly." He said as he began to step towards her.  
" And I am!" She shot back. " Eduardo, you're tough but you're not invincible. Just what is so wrong with me coming with. I can handle myself."  
" That's the problem!" He shouted as he stepped even closer. " You look completely innocent with your damned golden hair and bright eyes. You blush at the simplest things and don't realize when the guys flirt with you, Nathan especially. Yet you turn around and your fighting three men at once!"  
" Just what the hell is the problem!" She growled. Eduardo hadn't realized that this whole time he had been walking her and narrowing her against the wall. His hands settled next to her head and became dangerously close to her.  
" Even now you're blushing with me just doing this. I'm suppose to be the one protecting you, I'm the one suppose to be charming you, I'm the one who is suppose to make you blush, I'm the one who needs to fighting to keep you safe and not letting you go do all these insane things. For Christ sakes Nyla do you know how confused I get around you!"  
" Then stop being so confused!"

" Do you think I'm feeling like this on my own! It's not just easy to stop thinking about how you're so damn smilely or about how you don't take my shit. Don't even get me started your ridiculous accent when you get mad or over the top happy. "

" Then don't listen to my damn accent!" She snapped. " * Nom de Dieu! T'es rein qu'un petit connard!"

Hearing her accent stronger than even had done two things to Eduardo. One, realize how angry she was. Two, realize how much he loved hearing it.

" Just admit that you love me!" She sneered with her voice cold. Eduardo scoffed.  
" As if. I could never love a kid like you. Besides, you wouldn't be able to handle me."

" I could to!"  
" Yea right, you'd fall to your knees just from a kiss."

" You wish." She spoke. Eduardo felt his blood boil. Here she stood, all bold and mighty. It pissed him off.

Just seeing those beautiful eyes look up at him. Just smelling the smell of the sea water drove him insane. Just feeling her body heat so close to his made him feel the lack of control he was loosing.

" *Je te defie de embrasse moi." She mumbled lowly. That was his last straw. His control broke and his head dipped down. Her lips were rough from being out at sea but somehow he didn't find himself to mind. As soon as his lips touched hers he found himself hungry and unable to stop.

Nyla felt his hands cup her face as he pushed up against her, which she was silently thankful for. Her knees had grown weak and he was keeping her up, not that she would let him know that. But little did she know that he was feeling the same way. He started to feel his will power to stop growing weak. He had never felt like this before. Never in his entire life had he felt so angry and lost to feel like this.

His lips fell down and followed the soft curve of her jaw to her neck then to her collar bone. The thought of Nathan flirting with her flashed through his head and fueled him to leave a mark on his treasure.

Eduardo found her lips again and gave one last kiss before reality hit him. Suddenly he was aware of what he was doing and how close he came to completely loosing it. He pulled away, his hands back at sides of her head and holding himself up against the wall.

" I'm still going." She whispered. Eduardo gave a sigh.  
" I know you are." And with that he turned and walked out the room, leaving Nyla and what he had just done behind.

* * *

Dictionary

*God damn it! You're nothing but an asshole!

*I dare you to kiss me


	6. Chapter 6

They had all noticed it. Ever since a few days ago there had been an obvious distance between Eduardo and Nyla. They often would bicker back and forth but not today. They stayed clear from each other as much as possible. Even Nyla herself wasn't her normal cheery self and it scared them all.  
Nyla flung her legs over the edge of the ship and jumped into the side boat they kept next to the ship. Nathan held out his hand and she took it, giving him a thanks as she landed. Eduardo growled and snapped his head around to look out out at the sea.

" Thanks again Nyla and Fuzzy for coming along." Christopher smiled as the boat loaded. " Especially sailing in on something this small. Too bad we couldn't take the ship in."  
" The waters are too shallow, there is no need to take the risk." Fuzzy stated. Nyla nodded in agreement.  
" No need to thank us."  
Her smile was there but he could still see the anger hiding behind it. She turned and walked up to the front of the boat, hanging a lantern to light up the waters.

It was dark, dangerously dark and quiet. The waters were like glass until their boat cut through it. Moss hung down from the trees and graced the top of the water and occasionally one of them would have to push it out of their face. The land wasn't too far at all but that's what made Nyla worry. Mermaids were cunning and conceiving, there was no way that they would let them through without any problems.  
" This is too quiet-"  
A gasp cut her off. She snapped her head and saw Thomas pale as a ghost.  
Her head popped out of the water gracefully, her piercing eyes meeting his, her strawberry blonde hair floating beautifully behind her. All the men held their breath in shock and in surrender. They had thought that they would be able to hold themselves back but it seems they was wrong.

" My lord." Russell mumbled.

" You're beautiful." Thomas gasped as he leaned in. Before he had the chance to move in any closer Morgan reached and shoved him back.  
" Snap out of it!" Fuzzy demanded as she smacked him across the cheek. Thomas let out a soft cry and rubbed his wound. The commotion had been enough to distract them all and that's what was the problem.  
The mermaid quietly swam up to the boat and reached over. Eduardo felt the coldness of her fingers graze his hand and he snapped it away. She retreated her hand and hid for a moment before returning and holding herself up at the edge of the boat.  
" Are you my jolly sailor bold?" She mumbled to him. Eduardo tried to push her voice out of his head but it seemed impossible. It was like velvet, so soft and smooth . . . so entrancing. Everyone else was too busy with Thomas to even notice him. She had him right where she wanted him.

" My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold."

Hearing her sing made him fall farther into her trap. Eduardo tried to fight it but he conscious mind was slowly dwindling away.

" His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal. My happiness attend where ever he may go."  
He knew he should have ripped his eyes away and covered his ears but all his knowledge was gone. Nyla turned and saw him slowly make his way over to her, a smile curled on his lips. She nearly tripped racing her way across the boat.  
" Eduardo you have to turn her out." She growled as she began to yank on him. But it barely phased him. She began to panic and quickly sang her song in french, her words rushed and worried. But it wasn't enough to over power this trance he was in.

" Fuzzy help!" Nyla cried.  
" I'm a little busy!" She called back, pinning down what she could of the men. Nyla frowned and drew her gun, taking a shot at the creature. The mermaid glared at her and flicked her tail. The boat flipped and sent them all tumbling into the water. Nyla gasped for air as she looked around in a panic. They were all there, all except for one.  
" Fuzzy get them to shore." Nyla demanded. Fuzzy nodded but gave her a questioned look.  
" Where are you going?"

" I'm getting back my jolly sailor bold."

* * *

The cave she had found was long and dark. Nyla had searched everywhere in the sea and only found one possible place for them to have gone, so she took it.

The light of an entrance encouraged her to swim faster. Her lungs burned and her throat was dry. Had she not found it when she did she would have been dead.

With a gasp she emerged. She quickly groped for the edge of the lagoon and pulled herself up and onto the land. This was the last god damn time she'd ever go looking for treasure. Nyla stood slowly. Her lips were blue and her knees shook with ever step. But she couldn't let that bother her now. Right now she needed to find Eduardo and get him back to safety.

Stumbling as she walked, Nyla followed the trail of soaked leaves on the floor. She turned and was led to another lagoon where she froze.

" Eduardo!" She cried as she ran. Eduardo laid half in the water and half on the land. His eyes were closed and his body was motionless. Nyla tried to calm her heart as she flipped him over and held her ear to his chest. His heart was beating, he was still alive.  
" I suggest you leave my sailor bold."  
Nyla turned and saw the mermaid standing, her tail replaced with legs. There was a moment of silence then she flashed her sharp teeth before darting and sending both herself and Nyla tumbling into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyla struggled as she plummeted through the water. The mermaid's grip was strong and her swimming powerful, each second the pressure would build on her ears. The pain was unbearable.

Nyla felt her back slam into the end of the lagoon. She pawed wildly in hopes to any sort of damage. Anything could help.

Her nails scratched against the mermaid's face and a screech wailed through the water. Nyla continued with grabbing her dagger and slashing the blade across its belly. Then, as quickly as she could, she began to make her way back up to the top. Just as the shore was in view a hand latched onto her ankle. Nyla gave a harsh kick and quickly picked up her pace. She scrambled to pull herself completely out the water, taking Eduardo with her. Without looking back she made her way back to the way she came then rested. With no other way to get back until Eduardo woke up she sat and waited with a dagger in hand.

* * *

Eduardo woke up with a groan. As he sat up the light broke through the trees and made him want to slam his eyes shut. After a moment he managed to open them and saw Nyla on a knee, dagger in hand and on alert.

" Nyla?" He whispered. Her head snapped over at him then back to in front of her.

" Ca va? Are you ok?" She asked as she made her way over to him.

" Yea . . . but what happened?"  
" I'll explain later. All you need to know is that you owe me big time. Can you swim?"  
" Yea, I think so."

" Good. *Allons-y." She spoke as she helped him stand. As they walked to the edge of the shore Eduardo couldn't help but notice how serious she was. The look of it made his heart leap.

" This leads to the ocean. You go down and straight out. It's long, but we can make it if we swim fast."  
" Nyla explain to me what's going on." He demanded in a stern voice.  
" If something happens to me keep going. I'll get out eventually."  
" Hey knock it off! Why are you talking like that? Tell me what's going on!"

Nyla huffed and gave one last surveillance of the area. With one swift move she fisted the collar of his jacket and yanked him down into a kiss. It was rough and brief, but it was lively.  
" I said go. Don't as questions." She repeated. Eduardo's lips burned and his mind was a foggy mess. So he nodded and they both began their descent.

The entire time he made sure to keep an eye on her. Luckily what eve she feared would happen didn't. In fact they surprisingly made it out smoothly and to their shock the crew sat on the small boat they had take in with them, safe and sound. Quickly they heaved them both onto the boat, Nyla flopping onto the ground as a soaked mess.  
" She's wounded! Thomas, to the ship. Quickly!"

Once Eduardo recognized what was said he pushed his way through the crowd. Nyla laid, soaked and her leg bloody. Her shirt stuck to her, showing every curve and what laid underneath. And that meant her undergarments that she had on under.

" Hey, back off. Stop starring at the kid." He growled as he stripped his jacket off. Quickly, he pulled her up right and wrapped her in it. His clothing was just as wet as hers but at least she would be respected and decent.

As soon as they were on board he carried her to Christopher's room and laid her down. From what he heard the wound wasn't deep and was more messy than anything. She had actually woken up while they were cleaning it. Her eyes met Eduardo's and she gave a smile before cursing in french as Christopher finished cleaning it up.

Afterwards Christopher felt an uncomfortable aura building in the room. The way they looked at each other was a mix of anger and worry. Maybe now would be the best time for them to talk things out.

" I'll go tell everyone she is alright." He spoked softly as he rushed out of the room. Once the door shut they both still held their gaze. Finally Nyla let her gaze fall as she messed with the bed sheets.

" You almost died." Eduardo stated calmly as he watched her fumble with the sheets.

" No, it's more like you almost died. You were half dead when I found you." She corrected.

" You should have left me."

" How do you just expect me to leave you defenseless! Do you know how painful it was to-" Her voice raised as she stood up rapidly. Her knees buckled underneath her not a second later and quickly Eduardo wrapped a hand around her waist and held her close. She looked up at him, his face dangerously close. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

" How painful it was to what?" He whispered.

" *Rein." she mumbled. 

" I'm not fluent in french but I'm going off common sense and say that you just said nothing. Which I know is a lie."

Nyla stayed silent and store over his shoulder and towards the door. If only she had the strength to leave, to get away from him.

" The least I can get is a thank you." She grumbled. Eduardo couldn't help but let a smile slip past his lips. Suddenly he swept her feet out from under her and held her in his arms.

" Hey! What are you doing? Put me down! *Lassie-moi marche!" She cried. Eduardo kicked his door to his room open the shut it behind him.

" What do you think you're doing?" She asked as he laid her down on his bed.

" Shut up." He stated calmly as he lowered himself beside her. He flipped her over to where she faced him and pulled her close, giving her a kiss on the head.

" Thank you. Now shut up and sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed what ever dispute between the two had disappeared, which the crew was thankful for. Now it seemed the atmosphere had gone back to normal. Instead they were all focused on getting ready for Thomas's birthday coming up. Once they stopped in at a pier everyone had sort of gone their separate ways. When everyone came back the girls helped prepare dinner they disappeared into Eduardo's room where they practiced for their surprise.

Frustrated he couldn't go into his room, Eduardo pounded on his door.  
" Hurry up! Dinner is ready!"

Fuzzy opened the door, her hair and makeup done rather beautifully.

" We will be out soon. We aren't done quite yet."

" How long does it take?" He huffed.  
" As long was we need it to." She growled. "Now go on. Go, we will come out once you leave."  
Eduardo rolled his eyes and stormed back on deck, trying to not let his anger get the best of him. Just what were they were doing that was so damn special?

The men sat at the table, gossiping and whispering about what was going on. Then they all heard a loud 'ahem'. They turned and saw Fuzzy standing, all dolled up with drum in hand.  
" May I present to you the beautiful Nyla!"

She began to hit a beat on her drums as she sat on a nearby barrel. All their heads turned to the staircase and Nyla emerged her way onto the deck dressed in her beautiful costume. All the men began to whistle, patting Thomas on the back and saying congrats for such a special performance. The smile was bright on her lips.

Her body moved graciously to beat Fuzzy laid out for her, holding a long veil between her fingertips. Slowly she made her way over to Thomas and wrapped it around him, the same way she had with Eduardo. Somehow the action made Eduardo stiffen awkwardly in his seat but he tried to push it away.

She tugged him playfully and started to dance in a less serious manner. More in one that was for fun and to mess around. He gracefully grabbed her hand and gave a spin before dipping her. More whistles escaped and the two shared their own personal laughs. Yet Eduardo couldn't find himself to join.

Nathan watched him out of the corner of his eyes. Never before had he seen Eduardo so tense over a matter. Let alone a girl. He was more of a player, didn't care what happened afterwards as long as it wasn't anything serious. But to see him clenching the arm of his chair was a sight.

The men clapped cheerfully along while the two danced around playfully. One by one she pulled them all up to join. When it came to Eduardo she acted as if she hadn't realized his actions. Whether she noticed it or not he wasn't sure.

She pulled him up, the bells at her hips jingling noisily. She turned then froze, continuing on when Fuzzy continued on with her song. She stepped forward with a shake of her hips then stepped back, doing the same. Eduardo glanced down and noticed the slit in her skirt showing the bandage of her wound. He was at least happy to see her healed enough to dance. He knew that if she couldn't dance she'd go insane.

While he was deep in thought she took her veil and wrapped it around his shoulders before flicking him on the forehead. Eduardo went to frown when he saw her laughing as she walked away, her french accent coming through. It was music to his ears. Eduardo smirked to himself while she turned around and stepped in front of them all. She gave a rushed wave and Fuzzy quickly passed the drum off to Thomas. He stumbled for a quick second, enough for Christopher to step in and help him create a beat.

She began to go through her steps as normal, her hips popping to one side then to the other, her body rolling wonderfully in the moon light, her hair become an amazing mess as she pulled it off her back. While Eduardo wanted to focus on her it was hard not to with Fuzzy. He believed she finally got to the point where she just didn't care on how her movements looked, she just wanted to own it. So she did.

For the entire night the men enjoyed their partying, dancing hours away with the girls. Yet the whole time Eduardo had this odd feeling in his chest and he just couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Eduardo gave her a gentle shake which only earned a moan. He tried again, this time calling her name out. Nyla groaned and opened her eyes slowly.  
" Eduardo?" She mumbled. " What is it? Is something wrong?"  
" No. I wanted to show you something."

She looked at him for a moment then slowly nodded. Last night was a long night for her and Fuzzy both and dealing with a ship full of drunk men could be a handful. Eduardo had been wise and stayed away from the whiskey, Nyla never let a drop touch her lips while the others weren't as . . . innocent.

However Nyla didn't have the strength to change out of her costume. The moment she stepped into his room she collapsed on the bed.

While laying her in a more comfortable position Eduardo thought how much the ship had changed since she had come aboard. They really did have a lot to thank her for. Then his mind sauntered to when she would ask him questions about navigating the boat. She wanted to learn and truly understand it all, so maybe that's what he would teach her.

While they stepped up to the deck Nyla rubbed her eyes before letting her hands grasp her arms. The morning air bit at her fiercely and the sky was painted with rich colors as the the sun barely peeked over the mountains.  
" Eduardo." She moaned," What are we doing up here so early?"

" Come here."

She said nothing and lazily stepped in front of him. He too her small hands from her arms and placed them on the wheel of the ship. Her eyes began to awaken as she realized what he was doing.  
" What are you-"  
" You said you've always wanted to learn right?" He asked. She nodded shyly and looked away.  
" But this is a real ship with real people."

Some how he couldn't stop himself from letting a laugh slip through.

" Do you know when it's the safest time for a sailor to sail?"

She shook her head.  
" Do you know the sign of it?"  
She shook her head again.  
" What is it?"  
He walked back towards her and show cased to the sky.

" Red skies a mourn' sailors be warn. Red skies a night sailors delight." He stated simply.  
" Ooh, *C'est facile. That seems easy to remember."

" What do we do when we are caught in a storm?"

" Um, take them in?"

" Not bad for a girl." He teased. Nyla gave a daring smirk as she turned and focused her eyes out on the sea in front of her. As if the boat would run into anything. To see her standing there, steering the boat calmly with the wind blowing against her was a sight. She closed her eyes and let a smile run on her face.

" I can see why you love your job so much." She mumbled. Eduardo paused and fumbled with the jewel in his coat pocket. Just before he was knocked out cold he had managed to snatch a necklace off the mermaid's neck. When he came too he showed the captain and it had been exactly what they were looking for. A mermaid's tear.

He quietly stepped behind her and pulled it from his pocket. Feeling someone behind her, Nyla opened her eyes and saw his arms lower in front her. She turned and looked at him in question.

" When you're steering the wheel you normally should keep your eye on the sky and sea. Not what's behind you."

Nyla blushed and turned back around. Her breath hitched as his warm fingertips grazed her neck, pulling her hair out from under the chain. She stole a glance down at the gem that rested just above her breast. A beautiful deep purple amethyst in a shape of an upside down tear.

" It the mermaid's tear. I managed to grab it when she knocked the boat over." He explained.

" Do you really want me to keep something like this? It's a treasure, it's so rare-"  
" I asked the captain and he agreed it should be with you. Of course it wouldn't have mattered if he agreed or not, I still would have given it to you."

" *Pourquoi?" She asked as she turned and faced him. This time he didn't say anything about her watching the sea.

" Think of it as a thank you . . . for saving my life."

They paused and looked at each other. It grew dangerously quite, the sound of the waves crashing against the boat being the only noise. Memories of their kiss flashed through Nyla's mind, making her lips begin to burn. Her hand slipped up to his hair and her fingertips danced along the light curls.

" Maybe next time you'll listen to me." She whispered seductively and daringly.

" In your dreams." He answered with the same smirk. Nyla whispered her lips along his but never once giving him a kiss. Eduardo cursed himself once he realized he had began to lean in as she gave a spin and stepped away.

" How was it you said asshole in french again?" He called out as she began to walk away.

" Con." She replied without looking back. He crossed his arms and repeated it, his accent no where as good as hers. She turned and peered at him over her shoulder. She gave her eyelashes a flutter, her hand tangled in her hair. She gave a simple pop of her hip before walking back to his room to change. Eduardo rolled his eyes and turned back to the wheel. He thought her one last time and gave chuckle. That damned woman was going to drive him insane.


	9. Chapter 10

They saw her walking on the pier as she helped get the ship stocked with more goods. Her blonde hair and fair skin was something that did not blend in around the ports and it was easier to spot her out. They remembered her from when they jumped the ship. But there was something much different about her now. Not only did they want her, they wanted what she had as well. Specifically a jewel that hung from her neck. So they'd take the jewel and her as well. They took one of their women, so now it was time to take one of theirs.

So they waited until all the men where busy. Half were packing the ship the rest disappearing to get the rest of their supplies, including her. She hadn't sensed them immediately with the large crowd around her. By the time she did recognize someone was following her it was too late. They waited until she was at the back of the pack then clamped their hands around her waist and mouth before dragging her off.

* * *

" What do you mean you lost her!" Eduardo yelled. " How can you loose a woman!"

" We turned around and she was gone. Literally. I had been talking to her then the next time I turned around she was gone with no clue of where she went." Thomas explained sadly. Eduardo sighed and tried to calm himself down. He had to keep an even head, he had to think straight.  
" Why would anyone want Nyla?" Nathan asked as he stepped forward. Then it Eduardo.  
" She was wearing the gem." he mumbled.  
" Well what are we going to do now?" Russel asked. " We can't just leave her to disappear. We don't even know who took her."

" I have an idea." Fluffy started. They all turned and looked at her, waiting. Had she not said it when she did Eduardo was sure he was going to strangle her until the words came out.  
" No, I know it was the Rika." She corrected herself." You took me. In return they took one of your girls."  
" As if anyone would miss you fatty." Russel scoffed. She frowned and smacked him up side the head.  
" Every one of you would miss me if I was gone just like how you're missing Nyla! I just hope that he doesn't get her. Cap shouldn't be rough but you just never know with him."

Eduardo frowned and walked out of the room. They called out for him but he didn't hear. He was not going to let Allen lay a hand on her. She may have been strong and knew how to fight but that didn't mean she could take on a whole ship of men herself.

The door to the captain's quarters bursted and he welcomed himself inside.  
" Captain I'm setting a path to the Rika." he announced. Morgan looked up from his desk.  
" I heard about her. Are you alright?" he asked as he calmly looked at him. Eduardo bristled.

" Of course I am." he snapped. And with that he turned and left the room.

* * *

Nyla waited in the silence of the empty room. She had given a strong fight, even gave a few bloody noses, but it just wasn't enough to gave a huff in annoyance. There had to be a way out.

She went to stand up with her arms tied behind her back. Then a pain shot through her leg and she winced. They had thrown her to the grown due to her fighting back and the impact irritated her wound.

The door opened and Allen stepped in. Nyla frown and her eyes hardened. She'd hold her ground.

" Well the Sirus sure does know how to pick the cuties don't they?" He spoke with a sly smile as he knelt and held her chin in between his fingertips. Nyla growled and began to mumble her french words under her breath. Allen gave a chuckled.

" I heard you were feisty. Is that french I hear? It's not often one travels so far from their home."

Nyla began to call him names in her own language, earning a slight relief from her anger. All though it was only temporary. He laughed again then hushed as his eyes trailed to her leg. There he spotted blood stained on her trousers she wore to work in. His fingertips grazed her wound and Nyla let out a hiss in pain.

" How did this happen?" He asked seriously.

" As if I'd tell you." She spat. For the first time Allen frowned. He turned and ordered for medical supplies from his men. When they returned he demanded that they were to be left alone. So they were.

" Plan on taking advantage of me?" She snapped as he placed the kit on his bed. He dragged her to her feet then threw her on the bed, pushing down on her shoulders so hard that it nearly made Nyla yelp.

" I suggest you don't fight against me." He sneered. Nyla went to spit in his face when he removed himself. Nyla pushed herself up right as quickly as she could with her hands bound together.

His hands took a knife the hem of her pants and gave a rip. The sound of it made her cringe. They were her only pants she had.

" Would you prefer to remove them all together?" He asked as he peered up at her, raising a brow. When she didn't answer he continued on.

" That's what I thought."  
Allen continued to cut until her bandage was exposed. Then he placed his blade back in it's sheath and began to work at it. To her surprise Allen's touch was much more gentler than she had expected. He never once hurt her and he never once went passed his boundaries.

" Here, wear this." He spoke as he threw a dress at her. She went to open her mouth to make a smart remark about not being able to with her hands tied but the ropes around her wrists were already cut.

" I know better than to trust you. So go ahead and change but I'm not leaving the room." He spoke as he turned. Nyla paused before quickly stepping into her gown. All she had to do was last until Eduardo came to get her. He would, wouldn't he?


	10. Chapter 11

Nyla stood proudly, her hair up and her makeup done. Allen called for a dinner for just the two of them and she was to be dressed in a fashionable way. Allen closed the door behind her and she felt her heart skip a beat in nervousness. She had only spent a few days on the ship which consisted staying cramped up in a room or wondering around the ship. She could only hope she'd get off soon.

" I hope you're hungry." he spoke as he held a chair out for her. Nyla looked at him then took her seat. She was hoping for him to take the seat across the table but he stayed behind her.

" So I'm sure you are wondering why we have taken you." He started. " Quite frankly it was for you, it was for what you have."  
His voice was crisp in her ear. The gem grew heavy on her chest, leaving her skin frozen from its touch.

" What exactly is that?" she asked, playing innocently.

" I think you know." He answered, his hands trailing along her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat as he walked away. She knew that this wasn't going to be no ordinary dinner.

" So just what exactly do you plan to do with me?"

His eyes flickered to her. " It depends on how you act."

Her hands slithered up to the knife on the table and hid it in the folds of her skirts once his back was turned.

" And if I don't oblige?"

He turned and stepped toward her.  
" I think you know that as well."

Her fingers tightened around the handle of the knife. His eyes dared her to do it. So she did.

She launched at him, kicking the chair back. She would never let him have the jewel, not after all the hard work and sacrifice the Sirius put in to get it. Allen quickly recovered and fought back. To her surprise she held her ground rather well but he knew her weakness. He stepped forward and pushed her back. Nyla tried to fight back but her leg was still weak to ever be strong enough to overcome his strength. He twisted his arm and in one swift movement, slammed her into the wall. Nyla gritted her teeth. He brought his lips close to her and gave a small laugh at her effort. Nyla's anger flared even more.

Then roars echoed from outside and they both froze. The door slammed open and Nyla felt herself gasp. There Eduardo stood, his chest heaving. He calmly rose his gun and aimed it right at his head. No words had been said but his threat was just as deadly.  
" Shoot me and I kill her." Allen stated slightly. Eduardo cocked his gun back. He was having none of it. Allen's eyes narrowed and he yanked the knife from Nyla's hands and held it to her throat. She knew his plan.

The gun shot went off and barely missed Allen by a hair. But it was on purpose. The distraction gave her enough time to slam her head into his nose. His grip loosened and she yanked him over her back. Eduardo quickly grabbed for her hand and they both ran out onto the deck.

Eduardo raised them both to the edge of the ship and grabbed a rope. His arms latched around her waist tightly and they both jumped. With a swift movement they both stumbled onto the Sirius's ship, Eduardo holding her in his arms to cushion her fall. Everyone retreated and before they knew it, it was like nothing had every happened.

Below him he heard a light chuckle. He raised himself up onto his hands and peered down at her confused.

" I don't think I've had that much fun escaping a ship before." She admitted playfully. Eduardo felt like he should have been angry. To start yelling at her to pay more attention and to stop being a kid. But yet the only thing he could do was smile.

" Nyla! Are you ok?" Russel rushed as the men ran up to her. Eduardo pushed himself to his feet and pulled her up in a swift motion.

" He didn't do anything to you did he?" Nathan growled. Eduardo rose a brow at him. That was out of character for him to say.

" No, no he didn't. You're right Fuzzy, he seems tough when in reality he's not." She admitted as she turned to face the blonde. Fuzzy let out a relieved sigh as a response.

" He didn't hurt you? Chain you up below deck with the cargo?" Thomas continued. Nyla gave a shake of her head.

" All he wanted was this but I wasn't going to give it up that easily." She spoke as held the gem in her palm. " The first fight we had was the one Eduardo saved me from and that's because I initiated it."

" Well we are all glad to see you're alright." Morgan spoke as he walked up and wrapped his arm around her. Eduardo noticed how she didn't blush or get flustered. Why?

" I say it calls for a celebration!"


	11. Chapter 12

Nyla laughed as she listened to the conversation of the drunken men around. She happily too a bite of the turkey that Nathan had prepared for them, feeling her stomach getting fuller and fuller.

" Do you like it?" Nathan whispered to her.

" It's amazing, as always." She whispered back with a smile. His lips curled up and his cheeks reddened. Eduardo couldn't believe his eyes.

" Nyla, can I tell you something? Away from these drunks."  
Nyla paused but didn't question. She stood and gave a stretch, happy to be in a new pair of trousers before following him. Eduardo watched him hold his arm out to her and led her to the end of the ship. They were too far to hear or to even read their lips. The time they spent there was much too long for his liking. As soon as they separated Eduardo stood and made his way over to her. Without giving her a chance to question he grabbed her hand and yanked her below deck.

He tugged her into his room and shut the door behind her.

" What are you-"  
He laid her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Suddenly she couldn't speak.

" Do you prefer a gentle man like Thomas? Or perhaps someone like Nathan? Or a rougher guy like Allen?" He asked. His hands sat on each side of her head, his fingers laced in her hair.

" What do you mean?" She stuttered.  
" I mean what I said." he stated bluntly." I saw you walk off with Nathan. Are you two a thing now?"

" No we-"  
" You what?"  
She paused and bit the inside of her lip." I actually just turned him down." She admitted softly.  
" Oh?" He asked in surprise.  
" What does my interest in men have to do with you? What about you? Don't you have a thing for bigger, curvier women?" She teased as she cocked a brow. Eduardo furred his brows together.  
" No. I don't have a certain type of women I like."

" So you do like a woman then?"

" If you keep talking you'll leave me no choice but to kiss you to get you to shut up."  
" Is that so?"

His eyes drifted down to her lips and he couldn't help but think of the kiss they had shared only earlier in the month. He couldn't get it out of his head. It was firey, much like her. Yet it was delicate. It drove him insane.

" You've seem to have grown braver." he teased.

" That's what happens when you spend a few months on a ship filled with nothing but men." She smirked.

Then the conversation fell. Nyla's eyes searched his face for a clue of his emotions. Her hands slowly lifted up and Eduardo closed his eyes and her fingers grazed past his cheeks. Her fingers latched at his eye patch and began to lift it up. He stayed motionless, her hands tangled in his hair. He finally let go of the breath he had been holding and opened his eyes.

Nyla looked shocked at first but them smiled.  
" Manifique." She mumbled softly. Eduardo couldn't help but lean into her hand.  
" What have you done to me?" He asked, almost helplessly. " Before I could care less what women thought of me, I didn't care what happened to them or how they felt. But yet here I am, defenseless in front of you."

" Maybe it's a sign."

" Maybe it is." He smiled down at her. She returned his action then it fell silent. Eduardo bit the inside of his cheek and slowly lowered himself down. For what seemed like centuries he hovered above her. Finally Nyla caved in and pulled him down. Eduardo was startled at first but quickly recovered. These kisses they shared now where ten times more powerful, ten times more addicting and ten times more amazing than the last kisse they had shared. It took all the strength he had to pull away.

" Does this mean that I'm being turned down?" He asked as he set his forehead against hers.

" I think it means the exact opposite."

" Good." He moved lower down and brought the gem to his lips. " Because I've decided your mine."  
" Is that so? I guess I have no choice but to obliged."

"Good. Because no one else can touch you."

He brought his lips to hers once more before she pushed him back.  
" Eduardo they'll notice we are gone." She mumbled with a blush.  
" They're too drunk to notice. If they fall of the ship then it's their own fault."  
" But-"  
He cut her off with another kiss. This one more forceful in the beginning then smoothed out to be more passionate and loving. He really left her with no other choice, not that she minded.

* * *

" Here I can help you." Nathan spoke as he took the rope from Nyla's hands and finished letting the sails out. His hand grazed her's when it was smacked away. They both looked up in shock and saw Eduardo starring down at them.

" I wouldn't be making any moves towards her." He spoke. Nathan gave a smirk. He saw through his plans.

" Whoa Eduardo, is that you?" Russell joked. Eduardo looked at all the men as they gazed at him, confused. Suddenly he reached out and pulled Nyla in front of him, his arms wrapping around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.  
" The girl is my wife. So if you're smart then I suggest you leave her be."  
" Wife?" Nyla gasped. She was just as shocked as the rest of them.

" Aye. My wife." Eduardo nodded.  
" That's a terrible proposal Eduardo." Thomas teased as he crossed his arms. " It seems she's just as shocked as us."  
Eduard groaned and stepped to the side of her. He took a knee, holding her hand tightly with his.

" Nyla," He started. The deck suddenly hushed to nothing." You're annoying as hell and you're always making me worry. But I love you and I will until the end. Marry me?"

Nyla cheered happily, Her accent thick as could be. Nathan watched the two embrace, Eduardo twirling her before setting her down. While the rest cheered not a word left his lips. Instead he reached up for his bandana and threw it up into the air with small smirk on his face. She'd be good for him. She'd definitely be good for him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm think of doing Thomas next! Unfortunately applying for colleges and the end of the school year is quite over whelming and time consuming, so my ability to post is slowing down. But I won't stop! Please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think. I love you all! :D


End file.
